A Sonic Christmas Carol
by Kero
Summary: A Sonic Christmas Carol adaption with Robotnik as Scrooge


A Sonic Christmas carol.  
  
By Humpty84  
  
DISCLAMER~I do not own Sonic or a Christmas carol that was originally written by Charles Dickens.  
  
Chapter 1  
Christmas on Mobius. In the city of Mobotropolis all its citizens are preparing for the holiday season. But as you are about to find out not everyone is celebrating the season.  
  
Outside the business of Big and Robotnik Inc carol singers happily sing their favourite carol Silent night.  
"Silent night, Holy night all is..." go the happy carol singers.  
"AAGGGGGHHH SHUT UP" yells the fat businessman from the business window.  
"But kind sir its Christmas Eve as in the day before Christmas" one of the carol singers says.  
"Christmas BAH HUMBUG" said the man and closed the door.  
Yes folks this is always how this cruel man thinks, as he is ROBOTNIK the meanest man in Mobotropolis.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Robotnik opened the door.  
"Meary Christmas Uncle Julian" came a man with a big nose. His name was Sniverly Julian Robotnik's nephew.  
"Sniverly what are you doing" Robotnik asked.  
"Uncle Julian it's Christmas so I brought you this festive Christmas reeve," Sniverly told his Uncle.  
"BAH HUMBUG" Robotnik yelled.  
"Uncle you could put it on your door or in that space on the sign." Sniverly pointed to Big's space on Robotnik's signpost.  
"SNIVERLYYYYY" Robotnik yelled. The next thing knew he was lying in the snow with a reeve over his head.  
  
Robotnik went back to his office where he found his kick bucket Miles Crachet trying to get more coal for his fire. He had almost got away with it until Robotnik got in. He quickly hid the coal in his 2 thick bushy foxtails. Most foxes had only one tail but Miles had two.  
"Crachet what was that you put in your tail????" Robotnik asked.  
"Absolutely nothing sir" Miles told his boss.  
"Oh yeah" said Robotnik "so what is this then" he said pulling the coal out of his fur.  
"EERRRRRR" Miles said.  
"Crachet get back to your work" Robotnik yelled.  
"But sir its cold in there" Miles explained "that lump of coal you gave me in November burned out weeks ago"  
"Crachet" said Robotnik with gritted teeth.  
"Oh and sir can I have the day off tomorrow" Miles asked.  
"Why" asked Robotnik.  
"Because tomorrow's Christmas day" Miles replied.  
"And your point is???" asked Robotnik.  
"Well its a time for family and friends to gather and enjoy the rapture of each others company and." Miles began.  
"Oh shut up Crachet you sound like a bad Christmas special" Robotnik said. "You work extra hours tomorrow for asking" Robotnik grinned.   
"But sir..." Miles began.  
"Right Crachet that is it you are now fired" said Robotnik.  
"But Sir its Christmas Eve" complained Crachet.  
The next thing Miles knew he was in the snow just outside. He sadly started walking home. He dreaded trying to tell his wife and his kids about what a terrible Christmas it was going to be for his family.  
Knock Knock  
"What is it?" said Robotnik as he opened the door.  
"Hello Mr Big..." said the red echidna at the door.  
"Big is dead" Robotnik replied "I'm Robotnik"  
"Well anyway could you give to the poor cats and frogs of Mobotropolis?" the echidna said as he threw his dreadlocks behind his head.  
"Never" said Robotnik.  
"But it's Christmas Mr Robotnik"  
"I don't care"  
"They are poor"  
"Tell them to get a job"  
The conversation ended then when Robotnik threw him out.  
For the third time someone had ended out on the snow outside his business.  
"Knuckles" said a pink echidna.  
"I'm alright Julie-su," said Knuckles "forget that old skinflint"   
  
Chapter 2  
1 hour later Robotnik went back to the home of his old partner Big, who was a big fat cat literally. His best friend was a pet frog called Froggy.  
Robotnik went to the door and looked at the knocker. It was ordinary knocker. Robotnik was about to put his key in when he heard a sound coming from the knocker. He looked at the knocker and saw Big's face.  
"Big???" asked Robotnik. The knocker returned to normal.  
Robotnik went in. He went up the stairs and went into his bedroom. He tried to fall asleep but he kept hearing noises coming from the staircase. He got a metal bar and headed towards the staircase.  
When he got there he saw Big.  
"WWWWAAAAAAAA" he yelled.  
"Hiya" said Big.  
"You are supposed to be dead," Robotnik yelled in horror.  
"Yep but I am back to give you a message" Big told him.  
"Oh yeah" Robotnik responded.  
"Yep tonight being Christmas Eve you will be visited by 3 ghosts," Big explained.  
"And???" Robotnik asked.  
"Well that's it" said Big and disappeared.  
"Strange" said Robotnik and went back to his room.  
When he got outside the door he heard someone singing Christmas carols.  
"WHO IS SINGGING THOSE CAROLS" he yelled as he went in.  
He saw a blue hedgehog humming along to Mistletoe and Wine.  
"Yo Rochecnik" yelled the hedgehog.  
"What are you?" asked Robotnik.  
"Me" said the hedgehog "well I am going to be your Ghost of Christmas past this evening".  
"Pardon Me," asked Robotnik.  
"The ghost of Christmas past as in I take you back to see what a great time you had when you were..." the ghost saw a baby picture of Robotnik and said "...Bloated and ugly"  
"What makes you think I will go with you" Robotnik joked.  
"If I do this" the ghost replied and spun into a ball and threw himself towards Robotnik. He went right though and Robotnik lost conchensness.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Robotnik woke up in a big shopping centre.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"Outside Santa's grotto when you were 7" the ghost replied.  
"Why" Robotnik asked.  
"Look you are on Santa's nee" pointed out the ghost.  
Robtnik looked and saw a 7-year-old ugly and fat boy.  
"I want nuclear weapons, a robotasizer and a horse NOT A PONY A HORSE" the young Robotnik said.  
"I got a pony the sham," muttered Robotnik.  
"I have to go now," said Robotnik.  
"Stay for one more blast from the past please stay for the worse one," the ghost asked.  
"NO" said Robotnik. Next thing he knew he was in another past Christmas. It was when he took his business from his farther.  
"Why are you doing this?" said the sobbing old man.  
"You are too old to run this company I am going to take over," the 20-year-old Robotnik said.  
"But... But..." sobbed the old man.  
"I'm sorry dad but err have a good retirement bye" said Robotnik showing his farther out the door.  
A few tears grew in Robotnik's eyes. As he blinked them out he noticed that he was back in his room. The ghost had left him to think about his past.  
Robotnik noticed a present on his bed.   
"Properly underwear" he said as he up did the ribbon on the box.  
"Whom are you calling underwear?" said a young pink female hedgehog that had just jumped out the box.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Who are you" Robotnik asked.  
"I am the ghost of Christmas present," the ghost said.  
"Is it just me or are ghosts bad at cracking bad puns" Robotnik muttered.  
"Robotnik I the ghost of Christmas present am not here to discuss puns," the ghost told him.  
"Then explain the box," Robotnik muttered.  
"I am here to let you see the misery that you have caused to the family of Crachet" she continued and started waving her hands. In seconds they were outside Miles's home.  
"Is this where Crachet lives?" asked Robotnik. The ghost nodded.   
The two looked into the window and saw Miles with his wife and 3 children. A forth entered the room. His name was Tiny Tails. Tiny Tails was different from the other Crachet children. He had two long bushy tails like his farther and walked with crutches as he could not walk on his own.  
"Dinner time" Mrs Crachet yelled. Everyone ran towards the table.  
"We can't have a turkey for dinner tonight" she said.  
"Why" asked Tiny Tails?   
"Well it is because 1 your farther got fired" she replied.  
The ghost of Christmas present jabbed Robotnik in the side with her arm.  
"And 2 because even if your farther did still have his job we could not afford it anyway" she finished.  
The ghost jabbed Robotnik twice even harder.  
"So what are we having?" Tiny Tails asked.  
"Oxygen like usual son" Miles answered.  
Robotnik felt almost touched. Next he knew he was back in his room. The ghost of Christmas present had gone.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Robotnik felt scared as he wondered what the 3rd ghost would do. He was about to find out.  
"Robotnik" an eerie voice said.  
"Wh-Wh- who's there" Robotnik asked. Robotnik saw a man in a Black Death robe.  
"Robotnik I am the ghost of Christmas Future" the ghost said.  
"Tell me what the future will bring I am not scared" Robotnik said bravely.  
The ghost chuckled and said "very well then". He clicked his fingers and the two found themselves at a graveyard.  
"What am I doing here?" Robotnik asked.  
The ghost pointed and said, "Look". Robotnik saw Miles and his family but not Tiny Tails. Miles was holding crutches Robotnik recognised from when he saw Tiny Tails earlier.  
"Is Ti..." Robotnik began.  
"Look" the ghost insisted. Miles put the crutches down below the grave. The grave said Tiny Tails.  
"Oh no" said Robotnik.  
"You caused this," the ghost said.  
"How" Robotnik asked.  
"Well you underpaid your lackey for a start" the ghost responded. "Tiny Tails died because he was weaker than all the others," the ghost told him.  
"Oh no" Robotnik repeated.  
"Oh and Robotnik" the ghost said.  
"Yes said Robotnik.  
"There is another tiny thing to add" the ghost.  
"What" said Robotnik. The ghost pointed to a gravestone with the words Ivo Robotnik.  
"Robotnik if you do not change your ways and be a good man for every man, Women and child then you will die" he promised.  
"I will" Robotnik promised.  
"Good" said the ghost. The ghost disappeared and Robotnik found himself in his room. It was Christmas morning.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
At the Crachet house there was knock at the door. Miles went to open it. He saw Robotnik holding loads of presents.  
"Merry Christmas" Robotnik yelled.  
"Mr Robotnik are you feeling OK" Miles asked.  
"Never better Miles, never better Miles" Robotnik asked.  
After a mice Christmas morning with the Crachet family Robotnik went to talk to Miles.  
"Miles I want you back working with me or even better I am going to make you my partner, that means extra pay and lots of it" Robotnik said happily.  
"Thank you Mr Ro..." Miles started.  
"No Miles call me Ivo," said Robotnik happily.  
"Thank you Ivo" said Miles happily.  
  
And so to end this tale Robotnik and Miles had a long happy partnership and Tiny Tails lived a long happy life.  
  
T  
H  
END  



End file.
